


Mixed Quilt of Feels

by Heta Noitio (Ishamaeli)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishamaeli/pseuds/Heta%20Noitio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of WK drabbles written for a challenge some years ago. Heedeth thee the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe

**(PG-13, unrequited Nagi/Schuldig)**

Schuldig never asks me why and I never tell him.

Sometimes he looks at me strangely when I knock on his door, trembling and pale in the darkness of the hallway.

He always lets me in.

When I'm safely tucked under his chin, when my breathing is finally calming down, only traces of my nightmares still lingering in my mind, I think he knows why I come to him. And he thinks he knows it's nothing more and that's why he lets me.

Because to him, I'll always be the kid, and he will always be out of my reach.


	2. His

**(PG-13, Yohji/Aya)**

Yoji smoked outside the Koneko and followed a certain redhead with slightly narrowed eyes. Aya seemed to be more content nowadays. Maybe it was because he and Yoji were lovers. Or maybe it was because he didn't have to worry about his sister anymore.

She had hanged herself on Yoji's wire two months ago. No one had known about her suicidal intentions, not even Aya. He had been crushed, but Yoji had been there for him. Time had passed and, as Yoji watched his lover standing behind the register and selling flowers, he noticed that Aya was happy.

The blond smirked.

His.


	3. Vineyards

**(PG-13, Crawford/Schuldig)**

Crawford lay on a nice, soft bed and had a sleepy redheaded man on him. He felt content but frowned: if only the future would form differently...

"... Crawford?"

Started by Schuldig's unexpected question, the American stiffened. Had Schuldig heard him thinking? Crawford hoped his shields held. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Do you know what we'll do after this?"

_There is no future for us._

"No," he answered simply, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Schuldig raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "You don't have any ideas?"

Crawford thought about it. "Well, we're going to marry and raise fat children and watch our vineyards grow."

The German snorted. "Droll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "Well, we're going to marry and raise fat children and watch our vineyards grow" is from _The Mark of Zorro_ (1940).


	4. Lucky

**(PG-13, violence, gen)**

It had been peaceful until a sudden explosion could be heard, the harsh sound breaking through the air. An apartment house was partly collapsing. Two men ran away from the building. Dust was thick in the air and made breathing difficult.

The men didn't look too good; the thinner one had a large wound on his side. The taller one was limping and held his broken arm carefully.

"Were we better than the Japanese or just luckier?" asked the thin one and looked at his partner.

The man opened his mouth, no sound escaping from it.

"Luckier," Nagi answered calmly as he broke their spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "Were we better than the Japanese or just luckier?" is from _Midway_ (1976).


	5. Going

**(PG, Schuldig/Crawford, death fic)**

Schuldig watched Brad sleeping restlessly. The precog had been jumpy for days and Schuldig knew that he had seen his own death. Obviously it wouldn't be too long, now. He peeked into the man's mind and smiled sadly to himself. It would come soon, but he would be there.

When he returned to the kitchen, Nagi looked at him. "How's he?" he asked, his voice sounding much lower now than forty years ago.

"The old man was dreaming about the lions," Schuldig answered softly.

Nagi nodded and turned his eyes away to give the telepath some time to hide his expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "The old man was dreaming about the lions" is from _The Old Man and the Sea_ by Ernest Hemingway.


	6. Falling

**(PG, Asuka/Masafumi, past Yohji/Asuka, implied violence)**

When Asuka had started to work for Takatori Masafumi as Neu, she'd had a plan.

She'd only pretend she had lost her memory. She would fight and kill for Masafumi, that wasn't a problem. She had killed criminals with Yoji; and what was the difference between good guys killing bad and bad guys killing good?

But Yoji never appeared. Asuka read from the newspaper that he was missing. And when Yoji finally came, reborn like she was, killing the scum of Tokyo for an organization named Kritiker, it was too late.

She hadn't _meant_ to fall in love with Masafumi.


	7. Inside

**(G, gen)**

Everyone thinks that Omi is a calm, adorable, _joyful_ kid despite that he's almost eighteen and has never really been a child. They cannot possibly imagine that he, too, could feel anger and hate and crave for revenge.

The day after Ouka's death Omi works in the flower shop, bright and cheerful as ever. He smiles at the customers, wishes them a good day and they leave happy, thinking about how nice and polite he always is, how kind.

They only see his mask. No one knows what goes on in his mind.

No one...

Miles away, Schuldig suddenly twitches and looks back over his shoulder.


	8. Suffer Because of Me

**(PG, implied past non-con, Sakura-centric)**

She has lain on the bed for hours, her gown sticking to her back and small droplets of sweat rolling down her forehead. She thinks her face must be red like his hair was. She hopes it is his. They finally tell her to push and she pushes with all she has even as she feels herself tear open.

She hears herself scream her throat raw and all of a sudden it's over.

She takes a cautious look at it as they lay it on her breasts... and chokes back a sob.

Its hair is an ugly shade of orange.


End file.
